The goal of this research program is to develop a novel fiber-based source for coherent Raman scattering (CRS) microscopy. We will develop a fiber-based picosecond source tunable from 800 nm to 910 nm and an all-fiber time-lens synchronized source at 1064 nm, and then demonstrate the value of the proposed laser system for CRS microscopy. The proposed source is based on two major innovations: (1) soliton self-frequency shift (SSFS) in a large mode area (LMA) fiber that enables the generation of energetic, wavelength tunable soliton pulses seeded by a fiber laser at the telecom wavelength (~ 1550 nm), and (2) time-lens pulse compression and synchronization that enables an all-fiber picosecond source to synchronize to a mode- locked laser at arbitrary repetition rate. Leveraging the highly mature and integrated techniques that have been developed for the telecommunications industry, we aim to create a telecom grade synchronized source that is truly robust and turn-key, and tailored specifically for biomedical research and clinical diagnostics. The successful completion of this program will facilitate the widespread applications of CRS imaging in biomedical research.